


Friday Night Insanity

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-21
Updated: 2001-01-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: It's Friday night in the West Wing after a long, hard week and our favorite staffters break out some drinks.





	Friday Night Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Friday Night Insanity   
Summary: It's Friday night in the West Wing after a long, hard, week, and our favorite Staffers break out some drinks...

The Senior Staff- sans Leo- had gathered in the Deputy Chief of Staff's bullpen. It had been an excruciatingly long week- there had been the leadership breakfast, Josh and Sam nearly burning down the White House, the Republicans attempting to divide and conquer, among other things. So, CJ had brought some wine, Sam had gotten some beers, and they had all gotten very drunk. Josh was spinning slowly in Donna's chair, which Donna had vacated earlier, preferring to lean against the wall of the bullpen. "Not as far to fall," she quipped. CJ was seated on a desk, while Toby was sitting in a chair nearby. Sam was half-lying down in the bullpen across from Donna. "You know what?" Donna said, taking a sip of her beer. After a long, long pause, Sam said, "What?"

"Somebody should make a TV show about us."

"Yeah, sure. They'd be bored out of their minds."

Josh seemed to find the idea funny, since he was giggling hysterically. CJ nodded. "I think Donna's got an idea there... we could call it 'The West Wing' cause that's where we work."

"And they wouldn't be bored... it'd just be like an hour a week. Maybe on....... Wednesday."

"Yeah... and it could show inter-int- inter-est-ing events of the week."

"Like Josh and Sam almost burning down the building."

"Yeah..."

"And there would be smart, intelligent people watching it...maybe a million?"

"No.... aim high... 20 million!!"

"That is a very big number, Sam."

"I'm Josh. You're Sam."

"Ooohh."

"And people would make websites about us... with those file-thingys that tell people about us."

"Profiles?"

"Yeah, those."

"Yeah, and there could be all kinds of quotes and shtuff."

"What kinds of quotes?"

"I don't know... I'm sure we've said some noteworthy things over the years. Right Toby?"

"Yeah, you betcha... uh, CJ."

"And, there could be...um, what are those things on the Internety calleded that people put messages on?"

"Mess-age boards."

"Yeah, those. And there'd be bunches of fans discussing the show and stuff, and talking about stuff..."

"And Sam and Josh and Toby would develop huge followings of lovestruck women on these things."

"Oooh... Sam, more girls!!"

"Goody."

"And there'd be hoards of people trying to figure various relationships that would happen..."

"And fans could write stories about said relationships."

"And other things."

"Like burning down the White House."

"Yeah... that'd be cool." A silence descended upon the group. It was shattered by everyone simultaneously bursting into laughter. "Who're we kidding?"

"Yeah, no one would ever want to watch a show about us."

"'The West Wing'. Yeah, right."


End file.
